Crack-Fic N2
by Circle of Justice
Summary: Tenez, deux heures de Sport ? Deux heures d'ennuis ? Un délire ? Le cerveau peut faire des choses étranges !


_Salut à tous ! Crackfic surprise, mais sans le moindre pairing ! -libre à vous d'imaginer des choses !-_

_Bonne lecture !_

_N'oubliez pas les reviews !_

_Circle of J._

* * *

**Crackfic n°2: Les Avengers au Far West !**

* * *

Il avait tout simplement la poisse.

La poisse de chez la poisse.

Loki soupira, essayant de bouger les membres mais ceux-ci étaient fermement retenus par les cordes qui l'entouraient, le maintenant à un poteau de bois.

Il avait vraiment tout gagné, pensa-t-il lascivement.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait là, attendant il ne savait quoi, peut-être qu'un dieu ou bien qu'un taureau dévore ses liens, peut-être simplement la pluie. Il voulait échapper à cette fournaise. Il était là, en plein milieu d'une place d'un village indien, en plein soleil alors qu'il devait facilement faire quarante degrés, ligoté. Par ces stupides indiens, justement.

Ils le regardaient, préparant leur petit rituel. Rituel qui allait, comme celle qui fut donnée en l'honneur de son frère, être la fête de son exécution. Ah la la... La vie était parfois trop dure avec les cowboys dans son genre.

Encore une fois, il tenta de se libérer un peu pour pouvoir enlever sa lourde veste en cuir marron clair qui lui portait extrêmement chaud. Son chapeau, en cuir lui aussi, lui faisait de l'ombre alors ce n'était pas un élément dont il avait envie de se séparer. Ses bottes par contre...

Il ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de penser à autre chose. Quelque chose qui pourrait l'éloigner de cet endroit rien qu'un instant. Mais il ne parvint pas à se concentrer.

A vrai dire, il était profondément agacé.

Agacé par cette abruti qui ne cessait de le regarder, jouant avec ses flèches dans l'arbre. L'indien était blond, ce qui était plutôt rare, avec des yeux aussi bleus que l'eau dont Loki rêvait. Le brun détourna le regard, essayant d'ignorer ce pigeon idiot pour éviter de le tuer.

Cela dit, mon ami, se dit-il douloureusement, Comment le tuerais-tu ? Tu ne peux pas bouger.

Il soupira tristement, vaincu. Que faire ? A part attendre que l'heure vienne ? Finalement, la Mort l'attraperait bien plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait.

C'était ce qu'il se disait.

Ce qu'il se disait, oui.

Avant qu'un cowboy, beau comme un rêve, arrive pour lui ôter la corde et tuer d'une balle l'abruti d'indien qui était censé le surveiller. L'homme était un peu plus petit que lui, brun aux yeux chocolat, et il avait une petite barbe de trois jours. Il était tout à fait attirant, voire même sexy.

Totalement sexy.

Le cowboy le fit monter sur son cheval, partant au triple galop tandis que les indiens gloussaient pour sonner l'alerte. Une rousse, avec une poitrine assez conséquente, se lança à leur poursuite, empruntant le cheval avec lequel Loki était venu jusqu'ici.

Le brun la regarda intensément, demandant à notre protagoniste de passer ses bras autour de lui. Loki obéit, ne cherchant pas plus loin.

Bientôt, leur cheval se retrouva au bord d'une falaise, et l'autre homme lui demanda de sauter. La bête prit peur mais, comme rassurée par la présence de son maître, sauta, dévalant la falaise -car, non, on était pas dans un putain de dessin animé où les gens sautaient par dessus des falaises sans jamais tomber- et tombant minablement contre le sol de roche, environ soixante mètres plus bas.

Loki glissa sur une dizaine de mètres sur le dos avant de s'immobiliser, toussant à cause de la quantité de poussière que les chutes avaient soulevé. Le brun ouvrit ses deux grands yeux verts, regardant au loin le soleil en train de se coucher. Il était temps qu'il rentre à la maison.

A quelques mètres, le cheval bougeait, essayant de marcher sans toucher la patte qu'il semblait avoir cassé dans sa chute. Il gémissait, regardant le sol sur lequel était étendu son maître, toujours aussi immobile et... La tête en sang.

Le cerveau du mec servait de peinture pour le sol. Dommage, pensa Loki, récupérant la bête en laissant le cadavre, puis s'éloignant avec elle. Le cheval ne disait rien, se contentant d'avancer à son rythme. Pendant ce temps, Loki était anxieux.

Comment allait-il rentrer chez lui ?

Toutes ses chances étaient mortes avec ce homme !

Il n'aurait plus qu'à se débrouiller seul.

D'ailleurs, que faisait-il là-bas ? Pourquoi était-il au camp des indiens ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Bon... Peu lui importait, tant qu'il était en liberté, mais c'est vrai que la question allait rester sans réponse un long moment.

Ou...

Peut-être aussi qu'Odin l'avait prévenu que son fils manquait à l'appel.

Odin était le chef de leur troupe.

C'était le shérif.

Et Loki était son unique fils, maintenant que l'aîné, Thor, était mort dans un camp d'aborigènes. Loki n'avait jamais su se le pardonner. Tout cela était de sa faute. A lui et seulement lui.

Quand ils étaient enfants, Thor et lui aimaient jouer avec les petits indiens. Ils étaient de rudes adversaires et les combats amicaux étaient toujours amusants !

Thor y avait rencontré la petite Jane, et Loki avait rencontré Steve. C'était un gentil garçon, mais il était aussi le futur chef de leur tribu. Et les deux petits savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire autrement que d'être en conflit constant.

Ils avaient dit, fait la promesse même, qu'ils ne se feraient jamais la guerre.

Depuis ce jour, le brun n'avait jamais revu son ami aux cheveux de blé.

Il lui avait manqué, longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Tellement qu'à l'âge de dix ans, le gamin n'avait toujours pas réussi à se séparer de son souvenir. Souvenir de l'âge où tout allait encore bien.

Temps révolu.

Depuis si longtemps déjà.

Le brun secoua la tête, revenant sur ses priorités alors qu'il avançait vers une grotte dont il n'avait pas la connaissance. Le cheval commençait à paniquer, le soleil étant largement dissimulé par les hautes falaises du Grand Canyon.

Loki avança, voyant quelque chose. Entendant quelque chose. Il y avait soit une bête, ce qui lui ferait à manger, soit un humain, ce qui serait sa porte de sortie. Il devait savoir.

Convaincu, le cowboy accéléra le pas, lâchant le cheval qui alla se cacher derrière une partie un peu en retrait de la falaise. Loki n'en avait cure. Il devait savoir ce qui était là-bas.

Il le sut rapidement.

Une forme humaine se dessinait déjà, quelque chose avec un chapeau.

Rassurant.

Un cowboy aussi, probablement perdu. Mauvaise nouvelle.

Le brun arriva enfin à proximité de la créature, et vit un cowboy en train de préparer la selle de son cheval. Il l'interpella, s'approchant encore quand la personne se tourna vers lui. "Vous pouvez me ramener aussi ?"

L'autre homme, à la peau sombre et au corps plutôt correct, le regarda de son seul œil valide. "Vous êtes perdu ?"

"Oui, sinon, je ne demanderais pas de l'aide." Fit remarque le brun en venant plus près. "Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi ne vous connais-je pas ?"

"Nick Fury." L'homme le toisa un instant du regard, le temps d'évaluer la personne qu'il avait en face de lui. "Vous devez être le fils d'Odin, je me trompe ?"

"Non. Mais je ne vous connais pas. Ce n'est pas normal. Vous êtes-vous déclaré auprès de mon père ?" Demanda Loki, d'un ton absolument irrespectueux et hautain.

Cet homme n'avait pas le droit de le connaître si lui ne le connaissait pas.

Après tout, qui était le futur shérif ?

Nah.

Le noir le fixa pendant de longues secondes avant de répondre avec un profond agacement. "Je travaille en solo. Je ne me déclare à personne."

"Alors vous n'êtes pas en droit de circuler dans cette zone ! Cette zone fait partie du domaine de mon père !" Répliqua Loki, piqué au vif par cet irrespect des lois.

L'homme ricana sombrement, montant sur son cheval en le toisant le plus méchamment possible du regard. "Tu t'es perdu bien loin de chez toi, mon p'tit. Ici, on est à cent lieux du domaine de ton cher papa."

Loki en resta interdit.

Quoi ?

L'homme partit aussi vite que possible, laissant un brun affreusement déconfit sur le côté.

Loki eut peur pendant une seconde, ressentant le froid tout autour de lui. Comment vais-je rentrer chez moi ?, songea-t-il avec désespoir, allant vers le cheval pour s'asseoir près de lui, repliant ses genoux contre lui et les enserrant de ses bras.

Comment ? Comment !?

Était-ce seulement envisageable qu'il revoit un jour le visage de son père ?

Alors qu'il songeait, il n'entendit pas des pas nus s'approcher de lui. Il ne les entendit que trop tard, l'indien était derrière son cheval, l'arc en position et prêt à tirer en direction de sa tête. L'homme aux yeux d'un bleu profond parla, d'un ton péremptoire. "Entre les deux yeux."

Loki reconnut cette voix et réagit immédiatement, se sentant pressé par la menace de mort. "Steve !?"

Reconnaissant son nom, l'indien baissa son arc, le gardant tout de même étiré et prêt à l'usage. Il quitta sa cachette, regardant avec un rien de surprise la personne qu'il avait en face de lui. Le cowboy qu'il avait en face de lui lui disait quelque chose... Mais quel était son nom... ?

Le nom de cet enfant, qu'il avait perdu au bout de cinq années de jeux ? Qu'il avait perdu depuis que la chamane lui avait jeté un sort, sous la demande de son père ? Qui était ce cowboy ?

Quel était ce nom qui était sur le bout de sa langue mais qui refusait de sortir ?

Le cowboy en question lui fit signe de poser les armes, montrant qu'il n'en avait pas sur lui. Mais Steve avait des valeurs. On profitait quand un cowboy, ces stupides animaux, n'avaient pas leurs armes. Alors il renforça la prise qu'il avait sur son arme. "Qui êtes-vous ?" Osa-t-il demander d'un ton grave et menaçant.

"Mais Steve, c'est moi... Loki." Prononça l'autre, restant immobile pour montrer à son ami d'enfance qu'il n'était pas une menace.

Loki.

Loki...

Ce nom lui disait définitivement quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce dont il s'agissait...

Loki...

Loki.

Mais oui !

Les souvenirs remontaient, lui rappelant les années de jeu, les fois où il l'appelait et que tous les deux prenaient des arcs en bois pour simuler des tirs de flèches. Tout cela, c'était donc encore présent !

Ça avait juste été bloqué !

Steve sourit d'un coup, jetant son arc par terre et sautant dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Le cowboy le serra contre lui, lui aussi heureux de retrouver une vieille connaissance comme celle-ci.

C'était un nouveau départ. Le renouveau de leur relation.

Meilleurs amis.

C'était ce qu'ils étaient. Même si ils étaient issus d'un rang et d'une tribu différente.

Les deux hommes le savaient.

Et, ils ne le savaient pas, mais tous deux s'étaient perdus loin de chez eux.

Steve regarda dans les yeux son ami d'enfance, s'écartant afin de pouvoir entamer la conversation. "Que fais-tu ici ?"

"Je te pose la même question."

"Je suis perdu." Avoua le blond avec un rien de gêne.

Cela illumina le regard du brun en face de lui. "Toi aussi ?"

"Oui, c'est une longue histoire. Raconte moi d'abord la tienne." Exigea Steve, impatient.

"En fait, j'ai été enlevé par des Indiens et [...]" Commença Loki, avançant avec son ami de toujours vers le bout du chemin qui les mèneraient en dehors du Canyon, loin de toute civilisation, de toute obligation et de tous enlèvements.

Même s'ils étaient de camp opposé, jamais ils n'accepteraient de devoir se battre à nouveau.

Plutôt mourir.


End file.
